


Perdono

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After Mizumono, M/M, They meet at the Cappella, They talk, Will makes interesting suggestions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Se Hannibal avesse deciso di mostrarsi a Will nei sotterranei della Cappella.





	Perdono

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio Frostgiant per lo spunto datomi per questa storia.  
> Era la prima volta che mi cimentavo in qualcosa del genere e mi sono divertita.  
> Mi sono anche disperata riguardando la puntata e scoprendo ulteriori motivi per strapparmi il cuore per questi due disgraziati.
> 
> Spero che la mia idea sul possibile dialogo abbia toccato argomenti interessanti. A dir la verità ci si potrebbero riempire pagine e pagine con le cose che Hannibal e Will ancora dovrebbero dirsi.

Sapeva già che avrebbe rivisto Will, eppure ora che l’aveva così vicino le mani gli tremavano.

Assistere al suo monologo disperato con Abigail lo aveva riportato con la mente a quella tazzina da tè frantumata a terra, nel cuore uno spaventoso barlume di speranza che Will potesse adattarsi, evolvere, divenire.

Così l’aveva atteso lì sotto. Si era lasciato trovare.

I sotterranei della Cappella erano delle catacombe; per risentire il respiro di Will, quale posto migliore di uno che rimandava alla morte?

Stavano compiendo una danza in quei cunicoli poco illuminati, inseguendosi a vicenda per davvero, invece che solo allegoricamente come avevano fatto da che si conoscevano.

L’affanno di Will nella sua voce era giunto inaspettato. “Hannibal,” l’aveva chiamato come se temesse di vederlo comparire e non fosse sicuro di sopportarne la vista.

O come se temesse di confrontarsi per la seconda volta con l’uomo che gli aveva lacerato le carni senza esitazione.

“Hannibal… Ti perdono.”

Le parole riecheggiarono per diversi secondi, prima che i sotterranei ritornassero mortalmente silenziosi.

Will lo perdonava?

La tentazione di chiedergli di più, di sapere cosa si nascondesse dietro a quelle parole era forte, ma Hannibal rimase nascosto. Al buio.

“Hannibal, lo so che sei qui.”

Com’era vicina la sua voce. Forse pochi metri più avanti?

I rumori che seguirono mostrarono con chiarezza a Hannibal la scena di Will che si sedeva sul freddo pavimento, contro uno degli archi di pietra.

“Ho fatto un lungo viaggio, il minimo che potresti fare è salutarmi.”

Will… Forse le sue ferite non erano nemmeno cicatrizzate del tutto, forse ancora sentiva il filo della lama aprirlo in due a rapidi scatti, come una busta da lettere sigillata, eppure era lì a cercare di risolvere l’enigma, e decifrare il disegno. Era venuto a cercarlo.

E al cospetto di Will, come aveva più volte dimostrato, per Hannibal non era possibile prendere decisioni razionali.

“Buona sera, Will,” disse infatti in totale irrazionalità.

Un’impercettibile inalazione d’aria; forse Will non era poi così sicuro che l’incontro sarebbe avvenuto. “Oh,” sospirò, “Strano effetto fa, sentire la tua voce.”

Hannibal si lasciò sostenere dalla pietra, per un momento permettendosi di riposarsi contro di essa. “Bell’effetto?” domandò a Will, riducendo al minimo la quantità spropositata di domande con cui avrebbe voluto investirlo, dopo quelle parole _Vuoi ancora andare via con lui?_ E il silenzio assordante che le aveva seguite.

“Bello?” ripeté Will come se l’aggettivo da solo fosse una risata, “Non direi. Non potrei definire _bello_ nessuno dei sentimenti che mi susciti.”  

“Perché sei qui?” un’altra domanda, forse la meno importante di tutte, ma l’unica che al momento avesse il diritto di fargli.

“Cosa pensavi? Che avessi finito con te?” il modo in cui Will pose la domanda suggerì ancora scherno, come fosse certo di avergli fatto un dispetto presentandosi lì e riaprendo un discorso che doveva essere chiuso.

Ma non era mai stato chiuso e mai lo sarebbe stato.

Nemmeno la morte avrebbe mai potuto mettere fine alla loro lunga conversazione; le loro voci sarebbero riecheggiate nell’eternità, come le gesta dei guerrieri e degli dei.

“Pensavo fossi venuto a dirmi che mi perdoni, non è ciò che ho appena sentito? Non era questo lo scopo della tua discesa qui?”

“Tra le altre cose,” concesse Will. “Pazzi dice che sono già morto. Forse ha ragione. È possibile che io sia morto nella tua cucina e che ora sia sceso qui per cominciare a tormentarti.”

Fu Hannibal a farsi sfuggire un suono irrisorio, questa volta.

Rivolto a se stesso, non a Will.

 _Cominciare a tormentarlo_ , curioso modo di esprimersi. Will lo tormentava da molto più tempo di quanto credesse.

Hannibal uscì da dietro la colonna, rendendosi visibile se solo Will si fosse voltato. Passò la mano davanti ad una delle nicchie che fornivano la tenue illuminazione del sotterraneo. Il gesto variò per un attimo la diffusione della luce e Will si girò in sua direzione.

“Da quello che ho sentito non sono l’unico ad essere tormentato dai fantasmi,” disse a Will senza guardarlo.

Will sospirò.

“Come sta Abigail, Will?” lo guardò negli occhi, “Tu che puoi parlarle… Cos’ha risposto? Quella parte non l’ho sentita.”

“Lei… Ti ha perdonato,” disse Will appoggiando una tempia all’arco dietro di lui. Fissava Hannibal con due occhi molto più stanchi di quelli che aveva mostrato durante la lunga malattia, durante il periodo di incarcerazione, o quando Mason gli aveva portato via la possibilità di essere padre.

“Proprio come hai fatto tu,” commentò Hannibal.

“Già,” ribatté Will, “E… Vuole ancora venire via con te.”

Hannibal camminò lento fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri da lui. Lì si abbassò sulle ginocchia e cercò il pavimento allungando una mano dietro, alla cieca, per non dover distogliere gli occhi da Will mentre si sedeva.

Constatò che rivederlo era infinitamente più doloroso che averlo perso mesi prima.

“Ciao Will,” ripeté il saluto. Will gli sorrise.

Seguì un momento che durò secoli in cui si guardarono senza respirare.

Poi il suo sospiro riecheggiò, “Ancora?” Hannibal non riuscì a tenere per sé quella precisazione, “Lei vuole _ancora_ venire via con me?”  

Will annuì lento. Deglutì qualcosa che non avrebbe più detto e poi scosse la testa. “Stupida, eh?” commentò poi, conscio che Hannibal sapesse che nessuna parte di quel discorso aveva mai riguardato Abigail davvero.

Hannibal strinse le labbra urtato da un altro sottile dolore: Will era l’unico ad indurlo a commettere errori. Non solo a prendere decisioni poco sagge, ma a commettere veri e propri madornali errori.

“Non credevo ti saresti fatto vedere,” disse ancora Will, “Non hai paura che abbia già avvertito la polizia?”

“Hai detto a Pazzi che sono qui. Non è già scontato che la Cappella sarà circondata a breve?” ipotizzò Hannibal, notando solo a margine l’implicazione dietro alla sua risposta.

_Perché tu sei qui sono disposto a rischiare la mia libertà. Conscio di farlo._

Will sollevò un sopracciglio, forse chiedendosi per la prima volta quanto Hannibal avesse sentito delle cose dette in quella Cappella, “Pazzi vuole venderti, vuole riscatto per il torto subito la prima volta in cui ha cercato di prenderti e non è riuscito a farlo. Quella è l’unica cosa che mi è chiara di lui. Non avvertirà mai la polizia. Altrimenti non mi avrebbe chiesto cosa io intendo fare con te.”

“Quindi sei venuto qui solo, sapendo che nessuno ti avrebbe coperto le spalle,” Hannibal fece un breve riassunto.

“Quando avrei mai avuto bisogno di chiamare i rinforzi, con te?” il tono di Will si fece di un’ottava più basso. Scrollò le spalle, “Gli ho detto che eri qui per curiosità, è lui è sceso,” si fermò respirando a fondo. “Credevo l’avresti ucciso.”

“L’hai fatto scendere pensando che l’avrei ucciso?” Hannibal domandò ansioso. Dio, quanto gli era mancato questo scambio di frasi a pezzi, da ricomporre, e poi scomporre di nuovo e sondare e analizzare fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

“Già. Non posso certo proteggere ogni singolo poliziotto che decide di darti la caccia da solo, no?”

Con quel viso impassibile, seppure segnato da rabbia, sofferenza e risentimento, Will stava riuscendo a proseguire la confessione già cominciata a sua insaputa prima, mentre parlava con l’allucinazione di Abigail. E si stava escludendo dalla folta schiera di uomini di legge che davano la caccia a Hannibal Lecter.

Will era un’altra cosa.

Anche il modo di cacciare di Will era un’altra cosa; una cosa che riguardava solo loro due ormai.

“E tu da che parte saresti stato?” gli chiese Hannibal, “Spettatore o partecipe della sua morte?”

Un altro sbuffo, una specie di risolino contenuto. Di quando Will non aveva nessuna intenzione di rispondere con una replica precisa. “Perché farmi sempre la stessa domanda se tanto non attendi mai la mia risposta?”

Will guardò in aria leccandosi le labbra, “E mi infili una lama nelle viscere, sempre senza conoscere la mia risposta,” concluse.

“Perché sei qui, Will?” stavolta la domanda che sembrava prima futile fu posta come fosse vitale, come fosse l’unica cosa che avrebbe mai avuto importanza da lì in avanti.

Will estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca dei pantaloni e la gettò per terra, tra loro.

Un coltello a serramanico.

“È tutto ciò che hai per uccidermi?” chiese Hannibal.

“Se volessi ucciderti,” rispose Will bisbigliando ogni parola, ringhiandola, “Mi basterebbe molto, molto meno.”

“Non ti suscito nessun bel sentimento, ma non vuoi uccidermi,” ricapitolò di nuovo Hannibal.

“Ti sembro uno che segue i bei sentimenti?” Will inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Cosa stai seguendo, dunque?”

“Te.”

Oh sì, a Will bastava molto meno per ucciderlo, non c’erano dubbi. Gli bastavano le parole, con le loro promesse mai mantenute e le speranze infrante.

E Hannibal lo avrebbe lasciato fare per l’ennesima volta, perché non era in grado di non sperarci ancora.

Solo sperare in Will dava alla sua vita una soddisfazione che non avrebbe più trovato in nient’altro.

“E ora che hai concluso il tuo inseguimento?” gli chiese.

“Concluso?” Will rise. “A dire il vero non penso che i miei tentativi di conoscerti troveranno mai una conclusione. E anche quel poco che conosco di te, non penso sia esatto. Ho bisogno di camminare nei posti in cui hai camminato, vedere ciò che hai visto, conoscere Mischa. Quando avrò fatto tutto questo, solo allora potrò posare gli occhi di nuovo su di te. E solo allora parleremo di questo.”

Will sollevò la maglia e Hannibal poté vedere apparire nell’oscurità una parte della lunga cicatrice.

“Sei venuto a dirmi che stai per intraprendere un viaggio per conoscermi e che da ciò che apprenderai dipenderà la mia vita?”

Will si staccò dall’arco di pietra, si mise accovacciato di fronte a lui, come stesse parlando ad un bambino. “Sto dicendo che io e te,” scandì, “Ora intraprenderemo un viaggio alla tua…scoperta, diciamo così. E a seconda di ciò che si rivelerà ai miei occhi…”

“Mi risparmierai o mi ucciderai.”

“No, l’espressione esatta è che sto prendendo in seria considerazione l’idea di mangiarti, Hannibal. Se questo succederà o meno è tutto da vedere,” sibilò Will con assoluta tranquillità.

Un altro lungo momento di silenzio, nei sotterranei bui e freddi che riconducevano alla morte.

Hannibal si alzò in piedi e offrì la mano a Will per fare altrettanto. Dentro la ben nota, strana impressione che quest’ultima minaccia ricevuta per lui invece sancisse l’inizio della vita che desiderava da tempo.


End file.
